


New Passion

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [10]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Change in Relationship, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Something is going to change between Spike and Vida.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

Neither of them was aware of the change. Not at first. It began with small things, domestic things. And while they didn't catch on, Jet and Faye did.

Without many words, Spike and Vida would find each other no matter where they were. Sometimes they would sit in peaceful silence. Other times Vida would curl up beside him and simply exist with him. Spike would occasionally run his fingers through her hair – scalp to ends – and leave it at that. They'd go on their way, do their own things.

Jet noticed that nights on the Bebop were filled with the steady whirring of the ship. Rarely did he hear the couple spending the quiet hours of the night enjoying what the other had to offer. But every morning, Spike and Vida would leave one of their rooms together as if it was the most normal thing for them to do.

Faye felt the change in the air.

The exact moment Faye and Jet knew it was serious was when Spike offered up a piece of meat off his plate to Vida. And when Vida took that meat, cut it in half, and gave back one of the chunks, Spike responded with a kiss to her head after shoving it in his mouth. Spike and Vida were no longer a fling. They meant something to each other, meant something that left their crewmates at a loss.

Faye finally cornered Vida one day in the kitchen, arms crossed, and a sly smile on her face. "When are you going to tell Spike you love him?"

Vida dropped the plate she was rinsing back into the soapy water. "What?"

"Oh, please. You heard me. When are you going to say something to him?"

"I'm... not?"

"Why? It's obvious he feels the same. I've never seen Spike so... domesticated."

"Sure... I-I would rather he say something first though."

"I can give him the push right now."

"No! No. Don't. Let Spike tell me when he wants... if he wants. If anyone tries to make him, I doubt he'll say anything at all."

Faye chuckled. "That's true, but whatever you want. One of you will probably slip up during one of your nightly rendezvouses."

"Actually... we haven't done anything like that in a while."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I guess we don't have to sleep together as often and we're not breaking up or anything. It feels like... like we satisfy our needs differently now."

"Hmm... Strange to think Spike is meeting your needs without a little passion thrown in."

"You could say it's passion in a... in a new way."

"No need to explain. You two have a weird relationship that's working for you two. You're happy. He's happy. It works."

Vida smiled. "I'm glad he seems happy."

"It's because of you, Vida. All because of you."

* * *

The bounty head they were hunting down was far more difficult than they predicted. Jet and Spike came back from a bloody fight, Jet recommending they give up and find a new target. He wasn't sure they could take the man down without losing someone and he couldn't take the risk.

Faye and Vida didn't believe him.

While the men slept, the two women snuck away in search of their target. He was easy enough to find. The problem was getting comfortable enough to let them closer. Even dressed in their best revealing dresses, they couldn't win him over.

Before either of them was ready, he turned fast. Faye fought hard, beating him up badly before her body was tossed against a wall like she was a doll. Nightmares of Mad Pierrot flashed in Vida's mind when she used all her might against him. She barely managed to finish the job, blood seeping onto her clothes from the cuts she didn't realize she had. Vida was able to send a message to the police and Jet before passing out beside Faye. She didn't know how much blood she lost, how much she was going to lose. No one knew until paramedics arrived on the scene and almost didn't find her pulse.

Jet was furious the women went behind his back, but his worry for Vida was stronger. Even his pride toward her skill trumped his anger. Faye and Vida managed to take down a man he and Spike couldn't leave a scratch on.

The lanky hunter sat eerily silent in the waiting room beside Jet. Spike hadn't said a word since Jet woke him up that night. His knuckles were white from where he clenched his fists. Not a single cigarette was smoked while he waited. Spike felt as if his nerves would snap at the first puff. Nothing could be done for Vida, so he would do nothing except wait.

For three days, they waited to see her... to get a change in her status. Faye had already be discharged with a few broken bones, but nothing as bad as Vida.

On the fourth day, she woke up. Jet and Faye were the first to go see her while Spike hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to take the step toward her. It wasn't until late at night when he peeked through her window. She slept with all kinds of contraptions around her and most of her body wrapped up in bandages. It was a sight right out of Spike's nightmares.

He didn't try seeing her again.

* * *

Jet helped Vida into the Bebop, her arm around his waist to keep her steady. It was warm being tucked against his side. Comforting. She was happy to be home again.

She was placed carefully on the couch.

"Thank you, Jet," she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I appreciate you."

"Anytime. Ya need anything?"

"No. I'm okay." She resisted mentioning Spike who went MIA for weeks after she woke up.

He smiled. "We'll get your bandages changed in a few hours. Faye will have to help with the torso wraps though."

"Of course. Thanks."

Another quick smile and he left Vida to her own devices.

Her eyes scanned the room, happy to be back in a place she knew. Being away from the Bebop for as long as she had was hard. Nothing felt like home if she wasn't in the tin can Jet loved so dearly. Vida took in the ashtray sitting beside the television. She missed Spike.

The whole time she was in the hospital, Spike never came to see her. Vida stopped asking about him after two weeks of her friends having no answers. He disappeared. And Vida spent her time worrying about him.

From what she heard about the night she was admitted, Spike hadn't handled it well. She hoped he cared but simply didn't know how to show it. Vida wasn't mad though. Just sad. And terribly lonely.

* * *

The sun set hours ago. Faye and Jet were already in bed, but Vida couldn't find the ability to sleep. Nothing worked.

Various parts of her body ached, most likely from walking out to the couch to watch some TV. Some of the pain was there before she moved.

With fewer drugs in her system, her mind wandered and thought solely of her missing person. Vida felt as if she couldn't relax until she knew Spike was okay. He had to be safe. It's all she wanted to know.

Footsteps made Vida jump and pull her blanket up to her nose. She didn't want to get yelled at by Jet. The blanket slipped from her fingers when the blueish light of the television illuminated the intruder.

"Spike," she breathed. Her heart swelled.

He paused as if he was deciding whether he should turn back.

"Please, don't leave. I... I miss you. I couldn't sleep because–because I didn't know if you were safe... if you were okay." She took a deep breath. "If you're worried I'm mad, I'm not. I promise."

"Why?"

"I can imagine it was... scary to see me strapped up in a bed like that. I feel that way each time you get hurt, so I understand, Spike. How can I be mad about that? I just wanted you to come back and... and you have, right?"

"I haven't decided."

Vida sniffled and turned away, holding in a fearful sob she felt trying to escape. She refused to cry to keep Spike there. She wasn't that sort of woman. "What can I do to maybe... convince you not to leave again?"

Spike sat on the arm of the chair. "Stop hunting."

"But... I want to help you guys."

"I can't see you like that again, Vida." The even tone in his voice made her nervous.

"Spike... Jet lets me stay here because I help with hunts. If I can't hunt... I'll have to leave."

"I won't let that happen."

"I'd just be in the way."

"You can help in other ways."

"Like cooking and keeping your bed warm?" Her voice wasn't angry. Only tired.

"What? No. You can watch and guide us from afar."

"Like Jet."

"It's sager and he can hunt more that way."

"What if I want to come with you? I thought we made a good team..."

Spike groaned and ruffled his hair with both hands. "I watched someone important to me die once before. I'm not watching it happen to you."

_Julia._

Vida frowned, unsure of how to respond.

"You're good at what you do, Vida... but I can't let you go back into a situation where you could die."

"But we got him..."

"No bounty is worth it if you're dead."

Warm tears finally rolled down Vida's cheeks. His voice sounded so defeated, so done, and it was because of her. Because she wanted to catch a bounty. For what? There wasn't a good reason.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Spike looked at his hands laying on his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"Don't apologize. I was never mad about it. Just lonely."

The taller hunter got up and sat beside her. He held her hand carefully, interlocking their fingers together. "I saw you that first night. I couldn't go back."

"I understand. It's okay."

He squeezed her hand.

"You're here now." Vida shifted to lean against Spike's arm. "That's what matters."

"How long do you need the bandages?"

"Another week or so. The hospital didn't want me to leave until most of my wounds healed. Apparently, they were deep. I'm glad I didn't have any broken bones like Faye."

Spike didn't say anything.

"I'm okay now, Spike. I promise."

He turned his head and pressed his face against her neck. He took a deep breath that sent shivers down her spine. God, she missed him.

Vida nuzzled her cheek against his hair. "Come to bed with me?"

Spike nodded before gathering her into his arms and shutting the TV off. Spike carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. As soon as he shut the door, Spike rid himself of his jacket, button-up, and pants before crawling into bed beside Vida.

Vida never saw Spike treat anyone as if they were breakable – especially not her – but every move he made was slow and cautious around her. Despite the ache, Vida curled up against his chest and flopped her arm over him. She fought back a grimace.

His arms barely circled her and he didn't pull her closer.

Vida sighed. "I'll talk to Jet, okay? I'll see if there's some way I can stay with you guys and help in another way... to avoid putting myself in danger."

Fingers tangled in her hair.

"If I can't stay without hunting, I'm going to hunt. I don't want to be kicked off the Bebop."

"You won't."

"Can you promise that?"

Spike nodded.

Vida's eyes closed as she took a deep breath, taking in the familiarity of Spike's scent she missed so much. It was good to be home. Everything was right in the universe again.

"I missed you..." Vida said.

His eyes stayed on her, but Spike didn't say anything. Almost as if he knew she had more to say.

"I... I feel like I was hurting more because you were missing from my day-to-day routine. I've never _felt_ that about someone." She traced circles across the smooth skin of Spike's chest, still feeling his unwavering gaze on her. "I miss Edward and Ein a lot, but not how I miss you... and I think... I think that I love you. No... I _know_ I do." Vida glanced up at him to see his face was as calm as ever. "I've been so afraid to admit it to myself, let alone tell you, because... well... I'm not sure that one phrase is enough to explain what I feel. And I'm terrified it'll be overwhelming for you to, well, to experience all of this." With a wave of her good arm between them and a deep sigh, Vida closed her eyes and listened to every sound Spike made. His breathing remained the same and he didn't move to push her away. She had to think her confession wasn't going to hell.

"And I don't want to assume anything, but I feel that this isn't entirely a one-way street." Spike's eyes remained steady when Vida peeked up from under her bangs. "When we first started seeing each other like this... it was all about the sex and feeling good physically. Now that we've been together for a long time... things have changed and I'm not upset about it. We don't need to sleep together every chance we get. I swear we've spent more time napping on the couch together rather than doing it these last few months... and we haven't changed around each other." Feeling bolder, Vida reaches up to cup the side of Spike's face in her hand. "My happiness comes from simply being near you and that's how I noticed a change in how I feel."

Vida stared between his eyes, not noticing the subtle smirk Spike was failing to hide. "I can't tell if you're having an inner crisis because I told you I love you, but if it helps, I'm not expecting you to say it back to me right now. And I'm not expecting a life change or anything. I'm happy right where we're at right now. I just... I can't hide how I feel anymore. I am so in love with you, Spike Spiegel, that it's almost scary."

Finally, she got a reaction.

Spike's hand tightened in her hair and he tucked her head against his chest, bringing Vida's body closer, too. He held her there in silence for a long time while she vibrated in anticipation. She eventually had to shift her head so she could breathe cooler air, the curve of her nose fitting perfectly against the line of his jaw where his pulse jumped against his skin.

"You're probably right," he said after too long.

"About what?"

"How I feel."

Instant tears flooded Vida's eyes. She didn't try to hide her sniffles or shaking breaths in a sad attempt to calm her racing heart. He didn't even say those three words, but knowing they were at least in his mind was enough. Vida decided right then that Spike was the endgame for her. No one else could ever compare or ever replace him.

His fingers untangled from her hair and while he smoothed it down, his voice rang through the ambient sounds of the ship. "You're a special kind of woman, Vida."

A laughing sob spilled from her lips as she attempted to hug him close. It ended with a hiss and her retracting her hurt arm.

"Careful," Spike said, placing his hand over the bandages. "Jet won't like having to stitch you back up when the hospital did such a good job for him."

"But I'm so happy."

A chuckle.

"You... You really love me, too?"

"Yeah."

A thousand ways to respond filled Vida's head and instead of a positive reaction, she cursed.

Spike found it amusing. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I wanted to say something cute or sweet, but it's been a while since we... since we slept together and now that's all I want to do... except I'm half mummy!" Vida groaned and pulled her head away from Spike to look at him. "This is the worst."

"Didn't you talk about how we don't have to do that to make each other happy?"

"Well, yeah, but I always hear these stories about how amazing sex is after each person confesses they love each other."

"Wouldn't you think we've already experienced it?"

Vida huffed. "It's different when it's out in the open, Spike!"

"I think we can wait," Spike said, his hand still flattening her hair. "I'm not going anywhere and you're too hurt to go anywhere."

"Wait... so you're gonna come back for good?"

Spike hummed his response.

"Spike..." Vida whined.

"You'll be fine."

A moment of silence.

"Can I ask something from you then?"

He nodded while wiping her dried tears away with his thumb.

"When I'm better, and I mean the kind of better where I have the doctor's permission for more _strenuous_ activities, tell me how you feel in words. Just say, 'I love you.'"

"You sure you don't want me to say it now?"

"No! No. Save it for later. I want to feel like I do right now and that's how to do it."

"I think you watch too many romance movies."

"Can you blame a girl who as a guy like you in her life? And then when everything comes to light, nothing can be done to show how much they love each other?"

Spike leaned in and planted a short kiss on Vida's lips, catching her off-guard. "We still have that."

"Y-Yeah. But-"

"Okay, okay. For your pleasure, I'll tell you when the doc gives you the 'all clear.' Happy?"

"Very." Vida tucked her nose under his jaw again and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"It's important to make my woman happy."

Vida choked on air, her skin suddenly hot. "M-Maybe... _don't_ call me 'your woman' when I'm bandaged up like this?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed, Vida."

"I love you." She felt his heartbeat quicken for a few seconds. "Don't say it yet. The way you feel right now is how I want us both to feel when I can physically show you how I feel through more than a kiss, Spike."

He shifted a little and cradled her head. "Please go to sleep."

Vida giggled, kissing his throat. "Goodnight, Spike.

Spike kissing the top of her head was the last thing Vida remembered before she drifted to sleep surrounded by his arms and scent. They were wonderful fuel for the spicy dream her hormones cooked up, making her far too excited for the day Spike would tell her how he felt when she woke up lying on top of said man the following morning. She couldn't heal fast enough.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vida is all better and Spike has a surprise for her to celebrate.

“I’d say you’re good to return to your usual activities, Miss Bell.”

Vida grinned. “Really? Like, I can start exercising again?”

“I’d say so,” the doctor chuckled. “But if you have to fight a bounty, be careful. A hit in on one of your nearly healed spots could do more damage.”

“That makes sense.”

“I know. Now take care of yourself and stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll try. Thanks, Doc. Have a good day!”

The same sentiment was sent her way as Vida left the room with a hop in her steps. The moment she stepped out of the building to find a certain handsome bounty hunter leaning against the Swordfish, Vida’s skips turned into a sprint. He barely caught sight of her before she leaped into his arms and pressed her smiling lips to his.

“I guess it went well,” Spike murmured while she continued kissing him until he placed her back on the ground.

“I got the ‘all clear!’ I can do all the things I used to do minus bounty hunting… Are you absolutely sure you don’t want me hunting anymore?”

“Yes. You’re more helpful than Jet as our guardian angel.”

“Aw. You think I’m an angel?”

Spike tapped her head. “Yeah, with horns to hold up your halo.”

“Life’s more fun when you mingle naughty and nice.”

“Hm.”

Her eyes shined as she stared up at Spike. The longer he held her gaze, the more her heart raced. Being told she could live life normally again gave her a new sense of freedom. Vida was herself again.

“Care to have dinner with me?”

“Don’t I always eat with you, Spike?”

“This is special. To celebrate, I guess. Only us.”

“Okay. I would love to have dinner with you. Where’d you get the woolongs for it?”

He put a cigarette between his lips but didn’t light it. “Saving, asking Jet for help, and suffering with half a cigarette every day.” That was when he pulled his lighter out.

“You didn’t have to do that. Not for me.”

Spike shrugged like it wasn’t an inconvenience.

“Thank you, Spike.” She pulled the cigarette from Spike’s lips and stood on her toes to kiss him before whispering the three words she hadn’t been able to stop saying since the night she revealed how deep her feelings ran.

His arms circled her waist before she could slip away and he kissed her hard. Her breath flew away and she nearly dropped his still smoking cigarette. Spike smirked and took it back, climbing into the Swordfish.

To say Vida was disappointed Spike didn’t repeat the words back to her was an understatement. She assumed he’d tell her as soon as she left the doctor’s office. Little did she know, Spike had a plan in mind.

* * *

Dinner went well. Spike took Vida to a hole-in-the-wall BBQ place with decent prices considering the amount of food they ate. Spike ended up eating all of his meal while Vida had to take a portion of hers home.

The lanky man carried Vida’s food for her and took her hand in his free one. When he started walking in the direction opposite the Bebop, Vida tugged on his hand.

“The ship’s the other way, Spike.”

“Did I say we’re going back there yet?”

“No.” Vida chewed on her bottom lip. “Where are we going then?”

“You’ll see.”

A few minutes later – and a few laughs later – Spike stopped in front of a fairly ritzy hotel for Mars. Vida’s eyes grew and her mouth fell open. A smirk appeared on his face.

“Wait. Did you… Are we staying here?”

“One night. No Jet. No Faye. A real bed and no metal walls.” Spike leaned closer to her. “An entire night where we can do whatever we want.”

“You’re pretty romantic aren’t you?” Vida squeezed his hand.

He huffed, the apples of his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Just come on.”

Obediently, Vida followed Spike to the front desk and to their room all while bouncing on her toes. As soon as the door opened, Vida took off and leaped into the air. She landed on the bed spread-eagle. “Oh, this feels wonderful. It’s been so long.”

The door clicked shut as Spike chuckled. “Think we can get Jet to replace our beds?”

“Yeah right. Neither one of you would want to waste the money when good steak is available.”

Vida turned her head to see Spike take his jacket off and drape it over a chair. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, giving her a lovely view of his arm muscles at work. “You’re so handsome, Spike.”

He paused and looked at her, eyes blinking like it was news to him. “I just took my jacket off.”

“Uh-huh. And you look nice. I figured I’d tell you like the many times before.” Vida tilted her head and smiled. “Are you nervous, Spike?”

“No.”

“Are trying to figure out how to say something to me?”

“Again, no.” He rolled his eyes and emptied his pant pockets.

“You don’t have to make it a spectacle. Just say it.” Vida rolled off the bed to stand in front of him. “It’s not too hard. Scary, but not difficult. We both know how we feel.” She tugged on his tie. “Repeat after me: I. Love. You. I love you. Easy.”

Spike looked unamused.

“Do I need to say it first? I will if you need me to.”

“Cut it out!”

“You don’t have to tell me any specific way.”

Spike turned away from her and pouted.“

Vida kissed his cheek. "You’re more of a romantic than I am and it’s sweet. How about you think on it while I take a shower, okay?”

He didn’t react, making her giggle.

“Be back soon, Spike.”

* * *

Vida didn’t bother washing her hair mostly because she didn’t want to deal with waiting for it to dry. It wasn’t worth the hassle.

Wondering if Spike brought any sleep clothes for her to change into, Vida opened the door to ask, a towel wrapped around her. She didn’t expect the man to stop dead in the middle of the doorway. Her lips parted to speak, but he moved faster.

Spike pulled her into his arms where he started kissing her as if his life depended on it, trapping her between himself and the wall. With one arm, he lifted her higher, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Vida felt her towel slipping and went to grab for it, but Spike pinned that hand above her head. Her head spun too much to fight against him.

When they both finally needed air, Vida chuckled and kissed the end of his nose. “What an unexpected way to leave the bathroom. I wouldn’t be opposed to making this a regular thing.”

With a gentle touch, Spike released her hand and traced the line of her jaw. Vida closed her eyes, relishing the caress, and placed her palm against his chest. She angled her neck as his fingers trailed downward and across her shoulder. The soft press of his lips against her forehead made her sigh.

“I love you.”

Her eyes opened and a smile lit up her flushed face. “I love you, too.”

Spike pressed his face into her shoulder where his hand fell from and he hugged her close. Any feelings of lust she had in the moment floated away when his arms circled her waist. She carefully stood on her feet and ran her fingers through his fluffy hair. His lips briefly touched her skin.

Vida expected Spike to take her to bed the moment he said he loved her. That was – in a sense – the deal they made. But to have him embrace her, hide against her as if it took everything in him to say it made her truly feel the love he wanted to convey. It was more than the physical act.

“Thank you,” she whispered, rubbing his back. Vida nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek.

He left a second kiss closer to her neck before Spike lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Spike laid Vida down, kissing her lips, and sitting up to look at her.

For the first time, Vida felt nervous – albeit in a good way. She watched his eyes study every inch of her flesh as he tugged away her towel. She almost wanted to cover herself but refrained.

Goosebumps rose across her skin when his hand rested on her belly, palm flat. Everywhere his hand went, the bumps followed. It was as if he was memorizing her.

“We’ve done this a lot, Spike,” she breathed just as he placed a second hand on her, running both across her legs. “You know everything about my body.”

He leaned over her and kissed her lips. “Not like this.”

Warmth settled in her abdomen. A long and quiet moan slipped out of her mouth. Spike smirked against her lips before he continued his exploration. But he wasn’t finished once his hands reached her feet. His lips still needed their turn.

Vida had no control over the short sound that came from her the second his breath neared where she ached for him most. When his lips touched, her whole body twitched, making her laugh and cover her mouth. “You’re going to kill me before the night is over.”

Spike planted a kiss below her belly button before resuming his exploration down her legs. And when he was done, he sat back on his feet and tugged Vida closer by her ankles. She squealed and sat up when her thighs pressed against his knees.

“This is extremely unfair,” Vida said, bending her knees under her to straddle his lap. “I’m completely naked and you’re still sitting her dressed.”

“I’m not done yet.” Spike nibbled on the flesh of her neck, one hand pressing her close to him. The other stroked the length of her thigh, from her knee to her hip and back. “Don’t you want me to love you right?”

Vida groaned out a curse, relaxing completely against him.

Spike dared to chuckle. “That’s what does it for you now?”

Vida stared, eyes dark and need. “When I have you, Spike Spiegel, the man who doesn’t talk about how he feels often if at all, using the word 'love’ casually. I get to hear how much I mean to you when you use that single word… So, yeah. That does it for me now.” She ran her hand across his chest. “That and everything else about you. I love you.”

A low hum rumbled in Spike’s chest and he smiled. He laid Vida back down, hovering over her. “What should I do first, hm?”

She blinked. “Like… with you? Or me?”

“What should I do first?”

“Get undressed. Please, and thank you.”

With a quick roll of his eyes and a smirk, Spike sat up and undid his tie, staring at Vida watching him. Her fingertips trailed along her stomach as he removed each article of clothing, pausing momentarily when he stood up to remove his pants and boxer.

“Now what?”

“Come here and let me do what you did for me.”

Chuckling, Spike purposely crawled over her – leaving a kiss on a scar across her abdomen – and lay beside her. His eyes stayed on her while she gave him similar attention. His leg twitched and stomach muscles tensed when her hand gave extra attention to the appendage between his legs. Under his breath, he let out a groan the moment her lips fluttered by moments later. Vida ended her adventure with several kisses to his lips, straddling his waist to do so.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Spike asked, nibbling on her earlobe. Both of his hands settled on her waist to keep her still above him.

“Make love to me?”

Spike flipped her onto her back, his mouth on hers and tongue slipping between her lips. The sweet sound she made urged him forward, a low promise given to her when they pulled away from each other.

Knowing how deeply their love ran changed their sounds, their movements. Despite his eagerness, Spike took his time meeting with her, his lips never leaving her skin for more than a couple of seconds. The louder her moans became, the more feeling he put behind everything he did. But before either could completely lose themselves to their pleasure, they switched, Vida sitting atop him and using the same deliberate motions.

The first time they finished, Spike left lazy kisses on Vida’s head, enjoying the weight of her spent body on him. Quiet mewls mixed with her heavy breaths while she tucked her arms under her as if settling in for a nap. Her flesh seemed to buzz as Spike ran his fingers up and down her spine. Vida refused to move even after her breath evened out.

Spike eventually rolled her off to detach from her, happily pulling her back into his arms so she could curl up against him.

Vida hummed and tucked her nose under his jaw. “That was well worth the wait.” She drew shapes on his chest. “Thank you for tonight, Spike. It’s been perfect.”

“I’m not done with you yet, Vida.”

“Mmm, good. Maybe we can take full advantage of the shower since we don’t have any nosy roommates to bother us.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Don’t let me fall.”

“That’s hard to do when you’ve already fallen for me.”

Vida giggled, lifting her head to give him a sweet kiss. “I have fallen pretty hard for you, cowboy. I’m not sure I’ll ever recover.”

Spike’s hand tangled in her hair to bring her back to his lips. The longer they kissed, the more they touched and shifted against each other. It wasn’t long before Spike had Vida on her back with her legs draped over his shoulders.

The rest of the night continued similarly. They’d meet in passion, rest, meet again in a new way, rest, and so on. It wasn’t until the early morning hours – after a steamy bout in the shower – when the couple crashed for the night, arms wrapped around each other as if they’d disappear.

Spike smiled to himself before sleep took him, picking up the mumbled words from Vida. Another reminder her heart was completely his. It was something far more precious than beef in his stirfry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anyone who waited so long for this part. With work, other projects, and life in general it's been hard to get this typed up. I finally got it done today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long. Life has been too busy and all my free time is spent trying to do everything equally. It's been hard and it's the Christmas season. I'm working in retail so that means I have little to no life now. I don't think the next part will be up before Christmas, but I'll see what I can do. I hope you enjoyed this after a long wait. Thank you for your time and patience. You are appreciated! <3


End file.
